


Do I Wanna Know?

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Lemon, Light Choking, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Smut, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, dabi - Freeform, dabi / reader - Freeform, dabi / reader lemon, dabi / reader smut, dabi lemon, dabi smut, handjobs, mha - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: dabi always did come crawling back to you no matter how much he wanted to push you away.
Relationships: dabi / reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 369





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gianna :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gianna+%3A%29).



> tw : mentions of blood, stabbing and stitches.

your head laid against your pillow, arms and legs curled up together as you hugged your cushion. eyes closed and lips parted as sleepy bubbles left your mouth. 

a repetitive noise continually was made in the area of where your window was and you ignored it, thinking it was just a noise in your dream but it was the loud groan that caused you to jolt awake. 

you shot up from your bed, legs flailing off the mattress and sock covered feet connecting to the floor as you made your way to the noise. you pulled your blinds apart, your face dropping and heart sinking as you saw dabi lean against your window. 

he was blinking slowly, swallowing roughly as he teetered on his feet while his hand held the bloodied wound over the side of his ribs. 

he looked up at you, nodding towards the lock on the window and you nodded profusely, hurrying to unlock it. 

he stumbled in, and you closed it behind you before shutting the curtains. “take you,” he coughed, stumbling back against the wall, panting as his head slowly tilted towards you. “long enough?” 

your eyebrows were furrowed as you stomped towards him, your hand itching to slap him but you held off as the instincts to take care of him were much stronger than any anger you felt. 

“what happened?” you questioned, your voice starting to rise in concern and he shushed you, pushing past your frame to get to the bathroom. “uh where’s your shitter?” he called out and you groaned, chasing after him. 

“you...you...you idiot what the fuck is going on—“ 

he was still stumbling around looking for the bathroom and you huffed as you stood behind him. “follow me stupid.” you grumbled as you pulled him along. 

he followed you quietly, his hand tingling in your hold and he wanted to pull away, your soft yet simple touch was pathetically making his heart thud in against his chest. but he needed a distraction from the pain so he kept it there. 

you pulled him into the bathroom, motioning for him to sit on the counter as you got your first aid kit ready. 

he shifted up onto the counter, groaning in pain as he rested his elbow against his thigh. 

you stood in front of him, opening the medicine cabinet that laid beside his head. the proximity was close and he swallowed roughly as your scent wafted into his senses, and he turned away, not being able to handle the closeness between the two of you. 

you sighed under your breath as you placed the first aid kid beside his thigh. you looked at him as you switched your weight onto one foot. “gonna need you to take this off for me, can we do that?” you asked quietly as you tapped on his leather jacket. 

he nodded, peeling it off before setting it to the side. you stood between his legs and he sucked in a breath as your hand went to the hem of his shirt. “just gonna lift this up, i need to see where the wound is.” 

he stayed silent, as you raised his shirt upwards. you winced at the sight, of a large gash right underneath his pec. it seemed shallow enough to be nonfatal but it definitely was going to require some stitches. 

you grabbed some alcohol, pouring it onto some cotton before you looked up at him. “um,” you trailed off as he wearily met your gaze. 

“this is gonna hurt...i’m sorry, you can be as loud as you want or hold onto me, just let it out.” you warned softly and he nodded, bracing himself for the incoming sting. 

you counted down to three and upon three, you pressed the cotton against his gash and he gasped, groans leaving his lips as his head fell forward onto your shoulder. 

he shuddered against you as you patted down his wound, his hand coming up and squeezing your arm as he panted at the pain. 

your lips turned downwards as your heart ached at the vocalizations of his pain. you shushed him quietly, and he focused on the sounds from your lips, trying to just think about anything else but the stinging sensation. you whispered that it was almost over and he nodded as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip while he rested on your shoulder. 

when you finished, you threw the cotton away and patted his thighs. “all done.” you smiled at him and he looked down at you lazily, a worn out smile on his lips as he shook his head. “shut up.” he laughed and you chuckled at him before pulling out other supplies. 

“you gonna tell me what’s going on?” you posed gently, the concern never once leaving your tone as you readied the thread into the needle. 

he sighed, leaning his head back against the cabinet as he closed his eyes. “don’t worry about it.” he mumbled and you stopped fixing the thread as you glared at him. “can we not do this right now?” you spoke angrily and he looked back down at you with a confused look. 

“do what?” 

“you know what!” you growled as you stood straight. “what?” he challenged as he leaned into you. your eyes bored up into his angrily as you shook your head. “can you just talk to me? please? normally? it’s all i ask, stop being so...so weird around me!” 

he inhaled sharply, looking down at you before he leaned back against the cabinet. “i’m not being anything. i came here to get sewn up because obviously i can’t go to the hospital. so if you could kindly get to it that’d be great. that is, unless you want me to decorate your floors with blood then i’d happily oblige.” he just about snarled, his lip rising in annoyance, bearing his top teeth before resting the pane of his shoulders against the wall.

you sucked in a breath, eyeing him down angrily before you grabbed a pair of scissors. you cut open his shirt, exposing his wound and he yelled, sitting up straight as you smirked at him. “the fuck ______?” he barked and you shifted onto one foot as you hummed and leaned towards his wound. 

“what?” you asked innocently as you obnoxiously batted your eyelashes. “just needed a clear space to tend to your wounds.” 

his lips fell straight as he squinted his eyes at you. “you’re getting me a new shirt.” 

“and you’re paying me for this.” you countered with a snort as you readied the needle. “now,” you sighed as you glanced up at him. “this might hurt...a lot. so again, make any noise you want or hold on to me it’s okay.” 

he nodded, closing his eyes and resting backward as he let you do what you needed to do. 

“i got into a fight.” he murmured, a wince following afterwards as soon as you began sewing. 

you didn’t take your eyes off his wound, wanting to get this over with so you didn’t make his suffering last any longer than need be. you softened at his words and nodded, motioning for him to continue. 

“this guy was saying—gah shit,” he groaned, his body jerking as you tugged on the thread a little too hard. you gasped, easing your grip as you looked up at him. “i’m sorry i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to, are you okay?” 

he panted, looking down at you as he laughed and shook his head. “yeah yeah...i’m fine.” he spoke, his voice exhausted and his eyes pained before he closed them again. 

“continue.” you mumbled gingerly and, to your surprise, he did. “they were just,” he tapered off, his eyes boring down at you, his pupils nearly dilating as his heart picked up the pace in his chest. you looked up at him, giving him the softest smile he’s ever seen and he shuddered a breath as he swallowed. “keep going.” you hummed and he laughed awkwardly as he nodded. 

“right right sorry um...yeah they were just...saying shit. real disgusting shit. and i tried to be calm about it because i’m on parole but fuck, they kept going and going and we ended up in the parking lot and one of the fuckers was behind me and stabbed me right here. quirkless fucks.” he explained, his breathing strained as you finished the sewing with one last knot. 

you stood straight sighing as you played with the edges of his now cut open shirt, an exhausted laugh leaving your lips as you shook your head. “dabi you’re an idiot.” 

he scoffed, playfully pushing you as he hopped off the counter. “thanks, ass.” 

you laughed as you followed behind him. “no but seriously,” you called out, turning him around to face you as you leaned against the doorframe. “you can’t let people get to you, you’re gonna get yourself hurt, or even killed or back in jail and i—where are you going?” you straightened, your eyes watching as he grabbed his jacket and started walking away. 

“hey!” you chased after him, and he turned around with an annoyed stare. “didn’t come here for a lecture, ________. like i said, i came here to get sewn up and then leave.” 

his words imbedded themselves into the muscle of your heart and beneath your skin like shards of glass and you groaned, closing the door as he tried opening it. “stop.” he spoke warningly and you shook your head in frustration. 

“i just sewed you up, not even professionally done, dabi please think, just think for one second.” you contended, your voice shaking and he sighed, falling slack against the door as he groaned. “let me go,” he rendered, something hidden in his voice as he looked at you. “i don’t need you to baby me.” he continued, trying to remove any softness from his tone as he began walking towards you. 

you walked backwards, nearly stumbling over as he had you cornered against the wall. “i don’t even know why you try so hard to keep me around. you an adrenaline junkie or something? do you really wanna get get fucking killed for simply being associated with me?” he spat, leaning down closer to your face and you stayed silent, your shoulders trembling as you avoided eye contact. 

he scoffed and nodded, his back rising straight as he shook his head. “that’s what i thought. leave me alone, _____. you did what i wanted you to do and that’s it, you’re no longer useful to me. so fucking quit it.” 

your lips fell at his words, his eyes switching back and forth into yours as his nostrils flared angrily. tears jabbed the corners of your eyes and prickled down your waterline as you rapidly blinked to push them away. 

his heart cracked another opening at the sight of your tears, hating the fact that it was him who inflicted them. 

“why are you so fucking mean to me?” you shouted, pushing at his chest as you moved forwards. shock took over his face and sprinkled into his chest as you jabbed his shoulder. “i just want to be your friend, i don’t have any ulterior motives, i care about you, genuinely care about you—“ 

he craned his neck down, his eyebrows pulled up as his eyes peered down into yours tiredly and painfully, his hands cupping your cheeks as he shuddered a breath. “that’s the problem.” he murmured, his forehead resting upon yours and complete awe rolled through your body as you froze. 

“that’s the fucking problem,” he muttered under his breath, his forehead fixating right on the middle of yours and you stayed paralyzed, never having been this close to him and it was making your heart erupt. 

“i know you don’t. and i keep trying to keep you safe the only way i know how and that’s by pushing you away but you,” he laughed sadly as he gently tapped his forehead against yours. “you kept being so sweet, and i kept crawling straight back to you. it’s so hard to turn you down, _______.” he whispered and you swallowed hard, the utter shock of the entire disclosure leaving your brain a confused puddle. 

your skin tingled beneath his and your heart pounded aggressively in your chest to the point where you swore you heard and felt the thumping in your ears as he slowly leaned into you. his lips ghosted above yours and your chest rose and fell heavily as your eyes twinkled into his. 

“i need you to tell me to stop,” he whispered and you blinked slowly as you shook your head. “please,” he breathed out, his top lip brushing against yours and you shuddered, your back arching lightly, your body aching to be pressed against his. “tell me to stop because if you don’t, then i won’t be able to help myself, _______.” 

“i don’t want you to stop dabi.” you admitted through a breath and that was the only push he needed. his lips crashed into yours as he backed you against the wall, his hands holding your face close to his as he moaned quietly in your mouth. 

his thumb traced circles over the apples of your cheeks as your heads tilted side to side. he wanted to keep you ingrained into him, the thought of suffocating in you seeming all too tempting. 

you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close as one of your hands trailed up the back of his neck and into his hair, mindlessly massaging his scalp and he groaned, one of his hands coming down to your sides and squeezing. 

one hand of his trailed to the back of your throat, wrapping around the pane of it as he leaned down and suctioned over the expanse of warm skin. 

you keened at the contact, your hands going to his hair as he licked over your flesh. “fuck,” he muttered, his lips going over your pretty collarbones, giving them a bite before he flickered his eyes up at you. “i’m sorry.” he whispered, coming back up to peck your lips. 

“i’m sorry,” he kissed the sides of your lips. “i’m sorry,” another kiss to your chin. he apologized as he kissed every inch of your exposed skin. the blood was flush to your cheeks as you squirmed in his hold, not knowing what to do to yourself as all you felt were hot lips and tongue all over your body. 

this was foreign, you were nowhere near used to any of this coming from him—or anyone. he pulled you back into the moment, shaking you free from your thoughts as you felt his finger draw a line at the band of your bottoms. 

“can i make it up to you?” he posed, his voice edging onto mischief as he peered up at you. you raised a brow, tilting your head as he lowered himself to his knees. 

“how do you plan on doing that?” 

he traced over your hips as he grew closer to your crotch. “eat you out, what else?” he breathed out with a chuckle and you stiffened at his words. 

has he...thought about doing this before? 

you certainly have but you wouldn’t divulge that information just yet. 

your legs were swishing together, the wetness between your thighs was growing and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed. “yes or no babe, gonna need an answer.” he drawled, his hands never going anywhere without your yes. 

you nodded, hands in his hair as you stared down at him pleadingly. he tsked, shaking his head as he sat back on his knees. 

“see,” he chuckled, as he tilted his head and traced the band of your bottoms. “that was cute but i’m gonna need to hear it. tell me you want me to eat your little pussy.” he ordered, his voice low as he leaned forward, his face ghosting above your clothed pussy. 

your eyebrows drew together in embarrassment, your face feeling hot as you groaned. “dabi...please,” you whined and he shook his head. “c’mon baby i can’t have fun if i don’t think you’re enjoying it.” he pouted, patting your ass as he sighed. 

“guess i won’t-“ 

“please!” you cried, your pride starting to deplete as you grew antsy to have his mouth on you. “please...eat me out.” you whimpered and he smirked, his tongue coming out to lick his top lip. “music to my ears, _______.” 

he pulled down your bottoms, sucking in a breath once they were pushed to the side, leaving you in your panties. 

“fuck,” he murmured as he drew a line up your pussy. you inhaled sharply at the contact and he blinked up at you, winking before he moved your panties to the side and latched on. 

you gasped, your back arching off the wall as he roughly grabbed your thighs, pulling them over his shoulders and squishing them to his face. 

he licked you up, tongue hungrily driving all around, greedy and excited to have your cunt on his tastebuds. 

he held your shaking hips in his hands, rubbing you up and down as the piercing on his tongue trilled against your clit. “should’ve done this sooner, my god,” he moaned gutturally against your wet flesh, his tongue delving deep into you. 

you were whimpering, panting out his name as you threw your head back, your back arching straight off the wall as your body shook. 

he suctioned over your clit, groaning as he worked in a finger. you gasped, your eyes pinching shut as you shuddered. “fuckin tight,” he grunted as he curved his middle finger upwards. “mmmg!” you whined, trembling as he pumped his finger against your g-spot while he licked wide panes up your pussy. 

he worked in his finger into your slickness, chuckling at the lewd noises it elicited, thoroughly enjoying how much you were putty in his hands. 

he gave your clit a soft playful bite, laughing against your pussy as you yelped. he soothed the shock with a long lick as he hit your g-spot once more. 

your fingers were wrapped around his hair, pulling him forwards into your pussy desperately and he moaned roughly, the sting of the pulling going straight to his cock. 

he slowly inched down to his pants, unbuckling before he fished out his cock. 

he jerked himself off with his tongue rolling against your clit and fingers working inside of you. 

he bucked his hips into his hand as you bucked yours into his face. 

he wiggled his face in, groaning against you as his tongue rubbed your clit. he was almost enjoying this more than you were and he didn’t think he could never remove himself from you. 

“dabi,” you whined, rolling your hips into his mouth and he chuckled darkly, accepting it and eating you hungrily. “go ahead,” he breathed, his fingers sliding out from you to come and rub your clit. “tell me how much you like me eating your cunt.” he reattached his mouth, licking more vigorously and desperately. 

he felt like he was in a dream, with your pussy on his tongue it had to be, and he was going to take advantage of this for as long as he could. 

“so good, so good,” you hiccuped, eyes watery and tears streaming down your pretty face as your chest rose and fell heavily. 

“yeah?” he murmured against your clit and you nodded, your shoulders curving inwards shakily. 

“mm,” you gasped, eyes rolling to the back of your head as you trembled. “gonna—gonna cum, mm—can i?” you begged and he looked up at you, his brow coming up as he smirked against your pussy. “asking permission? fuckin cute. go ahead baby you can cum.” 

he went down, tongue rolling over your clit and sucking as he pounded his fingers into you, curling upwards and never missing your g-spot and you cried out, taking in repetitive heavy breaths as your body shook. 

he held you down while you thrashed around, thighs squeezing his head in the most heavenly way possible as you came in his mouth. 

he didn’t stop, licking you up and tasting you further and you keened into him, trembling as you shook your head. “mmm, no more no more please,” you whimpered and he kissed your clit one more time before he wetly kissed your hips. 

he rose to his feet, leaning in and smashing his lips against yours. you sighed into the kiss, feeling satiated and tired as you melted into him. 

your hand trailed down his chest, avoiding his wound as you appreciated his toned abdomen. your hand wrapped around his cock and he groaned, his forehead falling beside your head as he kissed your jawline. “fuck,” he grunted, bucking his hips into your hand as his traveled back to your pussy. 

you whimpered loudly at the stimulation as you were already highly sensitive. 

he rubbed your clit as you jerked him off. he pressed his lips against yours, moving roughly as you pumped your hand up and down. you pulled away from him for a spit second. you spat in your hand before going back down to touch him. 

he sped up the circles on your clit, chuckling lowly as he sponged a kiss to your temple. “dirty girl.” he crooned darkly and your lips grew upwards hazily. he slid his fingers up and down your slid, going inside and hitting your g-spot before going back down to your clit. 

you whined, your hand trembling on his cock as you jerked him off. 

his licked your lips, the piercing tickling your lips before you opened, allowing him to delve into you. he wrapped his hand around your throat, keeping you still as he worked his fingers against you while you touched him. 

he kissed, you hard as his hips began to move sporadically into your hand. the bubbling feeling grew yet again in your lower stomach, easing and up and popping into your chest as you moaned into his lips. 

he detached his lips, from you, panting against you as he pressed messy kisses to your cheek and jaw. “fuck i’m gonna cum,” he groaned as his fingers moved faster over your clit. you whimpered, your legs swishing together as his hand tightened over your throat. 

you cried out, cumming on his fingers and he growled, the pretty noises leaving your lips spurring him on as he came in your hand. he hissed, his fingers running up and down your pussy once more before he brought them to your lips. you opened and he stuck them in as he slid himself from your hand. 

you sucked on his fingers, his thumb rubbing your pulse lovingly as he stared you down. your tongue swirled over the digits and he smirked. he pulled them out and brought them to his mouth, moaning at the taste as he tilted his head at you. 

he removed them, coming down to kiss you once more. you wrapped your arms around him, yelping as he picked you up. he growled playfully as he took you the bathroom. 

“let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmured softly as he placed you onto the counter. you hummed quietly as he grabbed some wipes and wiped you up. he was gentle with you as he cleaned you, glancing up at you with a smile before he continued. 

when he finished you pulled him into you and kissed his forehead. “i don’t want this,” you mumbled, hands motioning between the two of you and he furrowed his brows in confusion as he pulled apart to look at you, his hands holding onto your hips. “what d’you mean?” he questioned, his voice quiet as his nose nudged against your cheek. 

“i don’t want us to just...do stuff you know. and i especially don’t want you to treat me like how you used to previously because if you do i promise you i will not stand here and take it anymore.” you spoke, becoming stern as your eyes flickered into his. he nodded slowly, inching away from you before he went on one knee. 

your eyes widened as he sighed and smiled up at you. “okay well, uh i’ve never really done this before so i probably look like a stupid ass but, ________ will you be my girlfriend? unless you don’t want to then uh-“

you cut him off, giggling before you leaned down and kissed him. he felt relief his his body as you pulled apart and lean on his forehead. “of course you idiot.”


End file.
